


Bathe in the outdoors and pour your heart out to me.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Mentions of Death, Nudity, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: Sorry for the delay, I should be updating at least every weekend now. Still trying to decided if I should make one fall in love with the other, but not sure how it would work. Feel free to leave suggestions!





	Bathe in the outdoors and pour your heart out to me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyhandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyhandra/gifts).



They found a secluded area with a deep enough pool to reach Nerevals shoulders. The sun was beating down on her and they had decided to stop for a moment to wash up, maybe they would even make a camp. She had dropped the bag onto the ground and sat on a piece of log, slowly removing her armor until she was completely bared. Nerevar envied her, being able to have the freedom to bathe and feel the cool water against her skin.

 

After she had neatly piled her armor, she brought the vest and trousers she had been wearing into the pool with her, shivering a little as the cold water came up to her knees, waist and breasts. She allowed her clothes to float as she raked her nails through her hair, slowly combing out a weeks worth of sweat and grime from their adventures. She made sure that there wasn’t a mark of dirt left on her body, though the prominent bruises wouldn’t wash away to easily.

 

She ducked her head under the water, staying there until her lungs began to ache. It was then that she surfaced, gasping for breath and her dark hair covering her face. She pushed it back and held a hand out to Nerevar, who in turn, pulled her out of the pool and draped a cloak around her shoulders. He then sat her back down onto the log and pulled a comb out from the side of her pack, parting her hair and gently brushing out the knots within her hair.

 

Once all the knots had been removed, he began to braid her hair in an ancient Chimeri style, winding all strands away from her face in an exquisite style. Once he was done he gave her shoulders a pat, Nereval stood and dressed in a simple robe, then made her way back to the pool and washed her clothes. The dirt slowly came away and left smears within the water, and the smell probably would still be there but at least the dirt was gone.

 

The dunmer found a branch she could hang her clothes on and left them to dry while they set up their camp. Both the Chimer and Dunmer sat around the fire, though Nerevar didn’t need the heat he knew Nereval did, even after he had insisted on finding an Inn to have a proper bath, Nereval had refused and instead, she wanted to try bathing in a pool. It was something she hadn't had the chance to do, bathe regularly, as a child. Now she could not stand the feeling of having so much dirt and sweat covered her body, so she made it a regular thing. 

 

“What was It like? Living in Mournhold, seeing the girl you married but never loved everyday, walking and talking with Vivec? Did it hurt?” She asked, rubbing her hands together in front of the fire.

 

Nerevar took a moment to reply, trying to find the right words to describe what it was like so the young girl could imagine it.

 

“Difficult. Every movement you made was criticized, there were people who loved you and would follow you to the ends of the Earth, but then there was double who wanted to see you fail, or make a little mistake so they could tear you into shreds and leave you for the animals to eat. And although I did love her at first, I fell out of love because of the scheming. And when she, they, betrayed me, I knew I was right. I should have listened to my gut.”

 

Nereval nodded, pulling her knees to her chest and studying him closely, his sharp features and soft hair.

 

“What about Dagoth Ur, Dumac and Kagrenac?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Dumac was a loyal friend of mine, As was Voryn, not the Dagoth Ur he is today. Kagrenac… Was much like Sotha Sil. They had a passion for mysteries, though Sotha Sil was more careful with what he tempered with. I… Wish I had taken the time to think my options through before I was rushed into battle. I never expected the Dwemer to disappear like that, nor did I expect to be… brutally murdered.”

 

It was the first time he had opened up about it since it had happened, Azura already knew so he did not feel the need to express himself to her, but Nereval… She had only seen parts of it in a dream, and he felt like he owed her an explanation for taking over her life like this.

 

“I guess it must have been hard to come to terms with. How would you feel if you had to face one of them any time soon? Would you ask questions?”

 

Nerevar shrugged, “I do not know, when it had happened I was furious at them, for breaking the oath and cursing my people. I had spent years cursing their names, but now… I think that I would be content to see them tremble before you, that their divinity would be over and they will become mortal. If I could speak to them, I know not what I would say. I suppose we just have to wait.”

 

Nereval frowned at him, “Do you mean I have to meet them? You know that I won’t be able to hold back.”

 

The Chimer snorted, “You never do, I think it shall be a shock to have a Dunmer stand up to them, as they have nothing but absolute dedicated followers.” He rolled his eyes, his tone picking up a sarcastic note.

 

“Did… Did you just use sarcasm?! The amazing Nerevar, King and General and The Hortator, just use sarcasm?” Her tone was in mock shock, and it brought a genuine smile onto Nerevars face.

 

For once, he was comfortable around someone. He could relax and crack jokes, though much to Nerevals surprise. He had focused to much of his life to war and politics that he forgotten who he really was, for what he had stood for.

 

But being around this young Dunmer, so much of himself had resurfaced. His old opinions that he had to push down while King came surfing back up. He wasn’t ashamed to vent to her, about the stupidity of folk in this land, about the temple laws, anything that he could find to complained about he found himself comfortable in her company to do so.

 

And he appreciated for her listening to him, little to his knowledge she understood that he had been suffocated, so she did not stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay, I should be updating at least every weekend now. Still trying to decided if I should make one fall in love with the other, but not sure how it would work. Feel free to leave suggestions!


End file.
